The present disclosure relates generally to an ink set.
The global print market is undergoing a transformation from analog printing to digital printing. For digital printing, hybrid print engines have been developed that are based on advanced ink jet technology, efficient transfer printing technologies, and eco-friendly technologies. It is desirable that inks used in these hybrid print engines i) be stable, non-water based ink jettable dispersions, ii) have low conductivity to facilitate pinning of colorants onto an intermediate transfer medium, and iii) have an efficient colorant concentration. Non-water based ink jettable dispersions of different colors typically require different formulations in order to be dispersed in the non-water (i.e., oil) based carrier. When the carriers from these differently formulated inks are recycled, the recovered product is contaminated with different concentrations of different ink components. As a result, the recovered product may be unsuitable for reuse.